Undercover Feelings
by yuli98
Summary: Bolin and Korra have something going on. mako gets suspicious and jealous? read and find out! T cuz i'm paranoid
1. what's going on?

~p~

After winning a match, the three friends make their ways back to the brothers' apartment.

"Guys, that was awesome!" yelled Korra.

"Yeah! i honestly thought we weren't gonna make it..." looks at Korra with sensitive eyes,"but thanks to you, Korra, we won!"

Korra began to blush, and Mako noticed.

Feeling as if there was something going on between Bolin and Korra, Mako decides to do some investigating.  
"Aw man! i forgot! i have a dinner date with Asami!" lies Mako.

"do you have to go?" questions Korrra.

"yeah. if i don't go, Asami will kill me."

"well we wouldn't want that to happen." Korra says flirtatiously

Mako, with a raised eyebrow, smiles and leaves the apartment, leaving Bolin and Korra alone.

Walking out to the hall, Mako decides to listen to what is going on in the apartment by keeping his ear pressed against the door.

~p~

"so...Korra. What do you wanna do while Mako is away?"

"um... I'm kinda hungry. We should have dinner!"

"you got the right idea!"

Bolin makes some noodles and dumplings. he tried to make them like his brother would.

"sorry that is as close as i can make them to Mako's food." Bolin says nervously.

"i think it looks Delicious!" says Korra as she faces the food that has been set in front of her.

"gee...thanks!"

the couple sit down right next to each other at the table. Bolin slowly puts his hand on top of Korra's. Korra is surprised at the sudden action and begins ton to blush. Hours passed of them talking about great moments of their past and moments they wished they could have changed.

~p~

while Mako was eavesdropping, he slipped and fell against the door.

"damn it." Mako cursed in a hushed voice.

"what was that?!" Korra said frantically

"i don't know. stay here."

Bolin cautiously walks to the door and opens it. Mako was hiding behind the door unable to be seen by Bolin.

"is there something there?" asks Korra

"nope. the hall is completely empty."

Bolin shuts the door and walks to Korra. Mako let out a relieved sigh.

"so you wanna hang out on the couch?" asked Bolin

" yeah. i'm a little tired anyway."

they sit on the couch and Korra being tired rests her head on Bolin's shoulder. they both blush and turn to each other. they lean in and before you know it, they are having a long, passionate kiss.

Mako couldn't hear anything happening inside so he decided to walk in the apartment. what he finds is Bolin and Korra having a make out session on the couch. the couple turned to Mako and both blushed uncontrollably.

the couple break apart as fast as they could when they heard some one walking through the door.

"um... it's not what it looks like!" says Bolin.

"it's okay." Mako says with a faint frown."imma go to my room so you guys can continue your previous activity"

"Mako?!" both teens yell, feeling embarrassed

~p~

although Mako was happy for his brother, he also felt jealous because he something inside him made him fall for the avatar. he pushes his feeling away thinking that she wouldn't feel the same way.  
but he spend the night thinking if he should admit his feeling for her before her and his brother became too serious.


	2. that was close

~p~

Next morning in the gym.

Korra arrives late, like usual.

"you're late!" Mako says angrily.

"yeah, i'm aware of that!" says Korra with an attitude

"what's your problem?!" says Mako

"nothing what's your problem?!" yells Korra

Mako then says something he immediately regrets.

"YOU are my problem!"

Korra, shocked, decided she couldn't take any more of this.

"nice to know that i'm your problem."

Korra turns around so Mako won't see her tearing up and storms off.

"why did you do that Mako?! you have to learn to better control your feelings! especially around women." says Bolin

"i know." Mako looks at the floor and begins to think about the ways he has hurt her.

Mako realizes what he's done and begins to follow her.

~p~

outside of the arena

"Korra! Wait!" yells Mako

Korra see that he's behind her and begins to walk faster, but Mako isn't gonna give up that easily. he runs after her and grabs Korra's wrist but she keeps her back facing him.

"Just leave me alone!" she tries to pull her hand back but he doesn't let go.

"Korra i'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"then why did you say that?!" Korra turns around."don't you have any idea how insensitive that was?!"

"i was speaking out of anger! you gotta believe me! please. let me make it up to you."

"i'm listening" says korra wit her arms crossed and her bottom lip out.

"go out with me Korra"

korra, surprised, slaps Mako in the face.

"how dare you?! you have a girlfriend!"

"ouch! i didn't mean it like that!"

"what else is the meaning of 'go out with me'?"

"i meant hanging out, but just the two of us."

"mmhhmmm" korra says unconvinced

"don't think of it as a date, think of it as two friends hanging out together."

"ok. i guess that's ok?"

"thank you." said Mako

Korra nods and and goes to Air Temple Island to get does the same.

~p~

back at the brothers' apartment

"why are you getting dressed up?" asked Bolin

"oh...um... i'm gonna hang out with Korra tonight." putting on a tie

"cool can i go?" asked Bolin

"sorry Bo. i promised it was just gonna be us tonight." Mako said nervously

'what are they up to?' Bolin thought.

"OK" Bolin said nonchalantly

'that was close!' Mako thought


End file.
